minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipes
Pipes are a fundamental part of Buildcraft, and once set up allow items to be transported around the world without the player being required to carry them. Pipes can be crafted to carry items, liquids, and Buildcraft power, and are capable of connecting to blocks such as furnaces and chests to extract or insert items. When connecting to a block, pipe placement is important. If you want to remove items from a furnace, for example, then a wooden pipe needs to be attached to the side of the furnace. A pipe connected to the top of a furnace places items into the top spot, and a pipe connected to the bottom of a furnace puts items into the bottom spots. 'Pipes (overview)' Wooden Pipe : Wooden pipes are for extracting items from any container (e.g. furnace, chest and other things that may hold items). It must be powered by an adjacent engine to function. Wooden pipes cannot connect to further wooden pipes; a normal transport pipe must be used instead. Using a wrench on the pipe allows its orientation to be changed. Cobblestone Pipe : Cobblestone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to stone pipes. Stone Pipe : Stone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to cobblestone pipes. They will also continue the speed effects of powered gold pipes more efficiently than others. Iron Pipe : Iron pipes have only one output. It can be changed with redstone or a wrench. They can't output into a wooden pipe. Gold Pipe : Gold pipes boost the speed of items passing through them. : (requires redstone signal pre BC3.2) Diamond Pipe : Diamond pipes can filter items to different output pipes based on a user-defined filter. Obsidian Pipe : Obsidian pipes will pick up items off the ground. Their collection range will increase when powered by an engine. Stripe Pipe : Only available in BC for MC1.2.5, stripe pipe will place, pick up or use an object that is in front of it when powered by an engine. : The stripe pipe can also be used to autobuild a transport pipe. Simply place it on the end of a short length of transport pipe, then send more transport pipe down the pipe. The stripes pipe will replace itself with the new section of pipe and move one square forward. : Stripe pipes are no longer available as of BC 3.2.0 (MC1.3.2) Sandstone Pipe : First available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : Sandstone pipes connect to other kinds of transport pipes, allowing stone and cobblestone pipes to connect, but will not connect to machines. Void Pipe : First available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : The void transport pipe simply deletes any item entering it. It is less cpu intensive than dropping items into lava. Emerald Pipe : Available in BC 3.4.2 (for MC 1.4.7) : Emerald Pipes are advanced versions of the Wooden Pipes. The Item Pipe posseses a filter that pulls items from inventories in a blocking Round Robin fashion. Waterproof Pipes : Waterproof pipes can carry buildcraft compatible liquids around. They require pipe waterproof in their construction. Conductive Pipes : Conductive pipes can carry energy from engines to machines (e.g. quarry , oil refinery etc). They will not carry items or liquids. Structure Pipes : Cobblestone structure pipes can be crafted by adding 1 gravel to a cobblestone transport pipe. The Cobblestone Structure Pipe is used as a way to place Piping Wire over two piping systems with out having to cross the two systems together. Gates Video Tutorials : Gates have been added to the mod to provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They can do all sorts of useful stuff, like detect when an item is traversing the pipe, detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. When used with Pipe Wires, the possibilities are endless! : Category:Pipes Category:Automation